Many vehicles include cameras for detecting objects and other surroundings in proximity to the vehicle, and displaying images of them. As vehicles increasingly rely on data and information from cameras for operation, the quality of the camera images, and particularly the precision of the location of objects based on camera images, becomes increasingly important. High quality object location information for objects may also be shared with other vehicles, such as those for which their on-board cameras are occluded or blocked by other obstacles on the road, and/or those for which one or more conditions may be present that make it difficult for an on-board camera to ascertain situation awareness for the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide enhanced methods and systems for determining object location and providing depth perception in vehicles having on-board cameras. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.